


Love So Raw

by Nickidemus



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrix and Bill's last time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love So Raw

The best thing about Bill, Beatrix found, was he was so unassuming. He could do things that were simply unimaginable. He could last hours. He could extend an orgasm out so that she was panting and begging him. She rarely begged anyone for anything, but with Bill it seemed to come naturally. When he was playing her as easily as he played a flute or a sword, of course she found herself prostrate before him.

She had to take water breaks with Bill. Water breaks! Even she couldn't believe it and thought it deserved the exclamation mark. Chugging a bottle of Aquafina and then back into the fray. Like a battle. Like training. Tracing old scars and asking their stories even as he slid his cock in and out of her at such a leisurely, fucking transcendent pace.

Her wide-eyed wonder of him, even unto the very end. Her fingers in his silver hair, watching the light run through it. Her eyes finding his and searching there for the inside of him. He had penetrated her physically and in so many, myriad ways, and she wanted to do the same. Find the bottom. Swim in his ocean.

Then that final strike, like the greatest blow she could receive. She was finished, milking him with her clasping cunt, and he left his mark. So deep inside her it had to be to her very womb. Some part of him forever part of her, and she shut her eyes and smiled as he played with her breast in their afterglow.

"Playing a dangerous game, Kiddo," he growled at her, and she turned her smile on him, her blue eyes cracking open. "No condom. No birth control." He rolled his shoulder in that easy, philosophical way he had. "What would you do if something came of that?"

She snorted. "God, who knows?" She hadn't thought about it, but it coldly and suddenly occurred to her that she'd run for her life. No, not her own. She'd run for her baby's life, for all she was worth. "Have the baby, I guess." That was a safe answer.

She should know better, because his eyes penetrated as well as his cock did, as she'd only just been thinking earlier. He stroked her hair as he softly informed her, "if you decided to do something rash... Honestly, I'd have to kill you. Because I love you too much. That's what happens."

She knew she must look troubled. She wasn't a master of hiding a strong thing she felt. Just like her worship of him had always glowed from her very skin, her worry sweated from her.

"I'd never do anything to make you that mad," she laughed.

She'd buy a home pregnancy test soon.


End file.
